GWS Jeon Wonwoo
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Wonwoo sakit, Mingyu sedih. Meanie. Yaoi. BxB. ONESHOOT


( oneshoot ini di dedikasikan untuk mendoakan salah satu member seventeen kesayangan saya, Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang sakit, ayo kita doakan wonwoo supaya cepat sembuh jadi ia bisa kembali beraktifitas dengan seventeen seperti biasanya! amin.)

.

.

.

3 Juni 2016, 01.00 KST

title track Seventeen yang berjudul Pretty U itu menggema di lantai dua gedung latihan mereka. tiga belas laki-laki di dalam ruangan itu terlihat fokus menarikan gerakan mereka dengan kompak tanpa kesalahan.

malam ini adalah latihan terakhir mereka sebelum besok malam tampil di acara besar. Dream Concert 2016. mereka sudah mempersiapkan penampilan special juga selain penampilan lagu Pretty U. dan mereka sudah berlatih jauh jauh hari agar besok malam tampil sempurna.

" kkotipeun naege eotteon dabeul jeonhae julkka~" Wonwoo menyanyikan part terakhir dengan sempurna. tapi para member melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

bugh. Wonwoo tumbang dengan tangan meremas perut, wajah pucat dan ia terus meringis kesakitan. member yang lain terkejut dan panik. "wonwoo-ya! wonwoo!" Mingyu yang paling dekat dengannya langsung menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengecek keadaannya. Keringat dingin mengucur di kening Wonwoo. Scoups dan Jeonghan langsung berlari mencari manager mereka.

"kita harus bawa dia ke rumah sakit." ucap Woozi di angguki oleh member yang lain. dengan sigap Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo menuju mobil yang sudah di siapkan.

sesampai mereka di rumah sakit Wonwoo langsung di bawa menuju UGD. manager meminta penjelasan. tidak ada yang tau pasti tetapi Woozi mengatakan sesuatu. "sejak ia bangun tidur tadi siang, dia menolak untuk makan.." jelas Woozi. Manager menghela nafas. tidak lama seorang dokter menghampiri mereka.

dokter itu berbicara dengan manager. Mingyu memperhatikan mereka berbicara. dokter terlihat serius menjelaskan hasil dianogsanya sementara manager wajahnya semakin khawatir. ekspresi itu membuat Mingyu juga ikut khawatir. apa sakit Wonwoo parah kah? penyakit keras kah? ia berdoa jangan sampai Wonwoo sakit parah. ia tidak bisa melihat kesayangannya jatuh sakit.

Mingyu melihat Managernya sudah selesai berbicara dengan dokter. semua member menggerubuni manager itu untuk mendengar berita apa yang sudah di sampaikan oleh dokter ke manager mereka. "gastritis akut." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut sang manager. "peradangan dinding lambung, dan wonwoo harus di rawat entah selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit." jelas sang manager lagi membuat para member terutama Scoups sebagai leader menahan nafas mendengarnya.

Jeonghan menutup mulutnya. bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes di pipinya. dengan satu tarikan Joshua mendekap Jeonghan kepelukannya. "Boleh kami melihatnya?" Scoups angkat bicara.

"dia akan di pindahkan, boleh, tapi kalian harus bergantian, kalau sudah selesai kembalilah ke dorm. kalian harus istirahat. jangan sampai member lain juga jatuh sakit." ucap Manager pada member lain sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Jeonghan masih menangis. member lain mencoba menenangkannya. satu persatu mulai dari Jeonghan, Scoups, dan Joshua masuk ke ruangan Wonwoo. kemudian Seungkwan, Hoshi, dan DK. lanjutkan dengan Jun, Vernon, The8, Woozi, dan Dino.

Mingyu sengaja masuk sendirian dan paling terakhir. Saat ia masuk, Wonwoo sudah tertidur, ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara-suara yang akan mengganggu tidur Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang Wonwoo dan duduk di sana. dipandanginya wajah pucat Wonwoo, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi tirus milik Wonwoo. tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes, tubuhnya bergetar. Mingyu, Seorang Kim Mingyu menangis karena Wonwoo. "hyung-ah, kenapa kau bisa sakit?" gumamnya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"hyung, cepatlah sembuh, penampilan Seventeen tanpa Jeon Wonwoo seperti taman tanpa bunga," ucapnya mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo.

suara knop pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Scoups dengan wajah lelah, "apa kau sudah selesai? ayo kita pulang, biarkan Wonwoo istirahat." ucap Scoups.

"siapa yang akan menjaga Wonwoo Hyung?"

"..."

"apa boleh aku tinggal di sini malam ini? aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Wonwoo hyung sendirian di sini, dia membutuhkanku."

"tapi kau harus istirahat."

"aku bisa istirahat disini, tidur di dorm malah membuatku semakin kepikiran tentang Wonwoo Hyung."

"Mingyu, kau berisik." Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba bersuara dan melayangkan tatapan galak khasnya pada Wonwoo. "pulanglah." perintah Wonwoo.

"t-tapi.. aku mau menemani hyung di sini."

"Pulang." Wonwoo menekan perkataannya yang akhirnya mau tidak mau di patuhi oleh Mingyu. Scoups tersenyum, Mingyu selalu menurut dengan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, tapi kau yakin sendirian disini?" tanya Mingyu lagi sesempatnya sebelum Scoups benar-benar menyeretnya dari ruangan itu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo penuh harap. "PULANG." tekan Wonwoo lagi membuat Mingyu mengangguk cepat dan pergi keluar ruangan mengekori Scoups.

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "ck anak itu." gumamnya. ia paham kenapa Mingyu mengkhawatirkannya, ia bisa melihat melihat raut sedih dari para member terutama Mingyu tapi Show must go on. walaupun tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 tapi para member masih belum tidur. sampai di dorm pun Mingyu masih terlihat murung walaupun sudah beberapa kali seungkwan menghiburnya. Scoups mendesah pelan sambil menatap anak-anaknya satu persatu. "sudah di pastikan kita perfom tanpa wonwoo besok malam." ucap Scoups.

"ah wae?" Hoshi menunjukkan wajah protesnya. "dia harus benar-benar istirahat." tambah Woozi.

"benar, Wonwoo hyung harus istirahat sampai ia pulih," sahut Seungkwan mengangguk. "jadi nanti siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Wonwoo hyung?" lanjutnya.

Jun mengangkat tangan. "aku bisa." sahutnya. Mingyu mengangkat tangan, "tidak perlu menggantikan Wonwoo hyung, kita bawa dia saja." ucap Mingyu.

"apa?" Woozi memicitkan matanya dan menatap bingung Mingyu. "kita bawa saja dia." ucap Mingyu dengan semangat. Scoups menggeleng dan menepuk pundak Mingyu. "aku tau, aku tau kau sangat sedih Mingyu, tapi kau tau sendirikan keadaan Wonwoo seperti apa?" Mingyu menggeleng, ia berdiri masuk ke kamarnya.

para member yang berkumpul di ruang tengah menatap kasihan pada pintu kamar Mingyu, tapi kemudian Mingyu keluar lagi dengan membawa album mereka dengan selembar foto Wonwoo juga gunting dan lem.

Mingyu kembali duduk di antara mereka, "aku yakin carat juga akan sedih jika di dream concert nanti tidak melihat Wonwoo." ucapnya sambil tangannya menempelkan foto Wonwoo di cover album mereka yang bentuknya seperti buku. "sudah," ucapnya menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

Para member menatap bingung, mereka masih tidak mengerti maksud Mingyu. "properti kita saat tampil kan buku, dan aku menyarankan saat perform lagu pretty u nanti kita menggunakan buku ini, agar carat juga penonton yang lain juga merasakan kehadiran Wonwoo di Dream Concert." Jelas Mingyu lalu para member mengangguk mengerti.

"ah ide yang bagus," ucap Hoshi menerima buku itu. "tumben kau pintar." sahut Vernon membuat Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah, masalah sudah selesai, sekarang ayo kita istirahat." ucap Scoups mulai mengantar anak-anaknya untuk tidur di kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

04 Juni 2016, 00.00 KST

Sukses membawakan lagu Mansae, Pretty U, dan sebuah special stage seventeen pulang dengan membawa senyuman. Wonwoo yang berada di rumah sakit tersenyum setelah selesai melihat penampilan teman-teman satu grupnya dengan membawa album dengan cover yang di tempeli fotonya.

asik-asik membaca artikel di internet, ia mendengar knop pintu terbuka. menampakkan sosok Mingyu dengan senyuman khasnya. Mingyu datang dengan sebuket bunga dan sebuah... boneka?

boneka itu merupakan boneka Eddy salah satu karakter di animasi buatan korea, Pororo. tapi.. untuk apa? "chankan." ucap Mingyu mengeluarkan kacamata bulat yang selalu di gunakan Wonwoo untuk perfom dan memasangkannya di boneka Eddy. "tebak, mirip siapa?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang bergeser agar Mingyu bisa duduk di sampingnya.

Wonwoo memegang boneka itu, ia terkekeh pelan lalu menatap Mingyu, "aku?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menepuk tangannya senang. "benar sekali." ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih tertawa sambil memperhatikan boneka itu. "aku akan menaruhnya di kursi Hyung besok saat Fansign di Daegu dan kami akan memegang bonekanya di setiap perfom kami besok." ucap Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo mengangguk, "lalu, apa album bercover fotoku itu idemu juga?" Mingyu mengangguk. tangannya terulur mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo.

"cepatlah sembuh, jadi kita bisa tampil bersama lagi, aku merindukanmu Hyung." Wonwoo mengangguk, "besok lusa mungkin aku sudah boleh pulang." ucap Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya. wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. keduanya menatap bibir satu sama lain. Mingyu meneguk ludahnya begitu menatap bibir sexy milik Wonwoo. ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya membiarkan Mingyu melakukan sesuatu padanya dan...

cklek. "Mingyu! kau di sini rupanya." tanpa permisi Jeonghan membuka pintu dan memergoki pasangan Meanie yang hendak berciuman. refleks Mingyu menjauhkan kepalanya dan Wonwoo menatap ke arah lain. wajah keduanya memerah, Jeonghan menutup mulutnya terkejut sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "ah... maaf mengganggu kalian hehe, lanjutkan." Jeonghan menutup lagi pintu kamar inap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengutuk Jeonghan di dalam hati. "untuk saja dia itu cantik dan dia hyungku, hah." dumel Mingyu kesal pada Jeonghan. Wonwoo terkekeh lalu menarik dagu Mingyu dan mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu.

"pulanglah, besok kau harus ke Daegu."

Mingyu tersenyum dan membalas kecupan singkat Wonwoo dengan ciuman yang cukup lama. "get well soon, Jeon." bisiknya.

.

.

.

END

Review Please~


End file.
